ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III The Battle Against the Light and Darkness
Kingdom Hearts III The Final Battle against the Light and Darkness is the 7th and the ForthComing Kingdom Hearts title of the Dark Seeker Saga it will end the Xehanort Saga but not the Whole Series confirmed by Testuya Nomura. This will be released by Microsoft's new Playstation 4 and the XBOX One. Story Taking Place after the Events of Dream Drop Distance it is said That Sora, Donald and Goofy will take another Adventure to search for the 7 Guardians of Light also Riku and King Mickey will be searching for the Previous Keyblade Wieldiers but Master Xehanort wants to destory them before The Darknesses attack will Sora and his Friends stop him from his Wicked Plans or will it all be too late. This game will serve as the Final Chapter of the Xehanort Saga. Plus this will feature New and Familiar Disney Worlds properites. Release Date: Japan (January 25th 2019) Worldwide: January 29th 2019 Main Characters(Protagonists) Sora(Haley Joel Osment): The Main Protagonist of this Game he will seek out to Find the 7 Guardians of Light in this game. Donald Duck(Tony Anselmo): The King Mickey's Royal Wizard he will accompany Sora in the Search for the 7 Lights Goofy(Bill Farmer): King Mickey's Captain of the Royal Knights he will also accompany Sora to find the Seven Guardians of Light. Riku(David Gallagher): He is set to Return in This Game and is set to find the Previous Keyblade Wieldiers that once fought the Darkness. King Mickey(Bret Iwan): He is set to come back for this as he Accompanies Riku to find the Previous Keyblade Wielders that has once fought against the Darkness. Kairi(Alyson Stoner): She is confirmed to be one of the 7 Lights and also a Princess of Heart. Lea(Quinton Flynn): He is a Member of the 7 Lights and has a Mark of Mastery Exam Trainer he will be a Protagonist of this Game. Roxas(Jesse Mccartney): He was once a Organization Member that was formely a Part of the Original Organization but this Time he might Return to fight Alongside Sora and Friends to destory Master Xehanort. Xion (Alyson Stoner) Minor Protagonists Yen Sid(Corey Burton): The Trainer of the Mark of Mastery Exam he is set to Put Kairi and Lea in Training for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Ansem the Wise(Corey Burton): He is the Sage king of Radiant Garden he is set to Be free from the Realm of Darkness and to return to protect Radiant Garden Party Members(Main Characters/Disney/Pixar)(So Far) Donald Duck: Default Party Member Goofy: Default Party Member Riku: Default Party Member King Mickey: Default Party Member Kairi (Alyson Stoner) Aqua (Willa Holland) Ventus (Jesse Mccartney) Hercules (Tate Donovan) Woody (Jim Hanks) Buzz Lightyear (Mike Macrae) James P Sullivan (Christopher Swindle) Mike Wazowski (Carlos Alazraqui) Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi) Jack Sparrow (Jared Butler) Marshmallow (Paul Briggs) Baymax (Scott Adist) Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) Aladdin (Scott Weigner) Worlds that have been Confirmed Twilight Town Mount Olympus (Hercules) Galaxy Toys (Toy Story) Monstropolis (Monsters Inc) Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) Cable Town San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) Arendelle (Frozen) The Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) Radiant Garden (With 100 Acre Wood as a Optional World) Worlds that might be Rumored to be in the Game(Disney/Original Worlds) Dark World (Riku's Prologue) (Sora) Bewitching Bayou (The Princess and the Frog) Vanishing Isle/Agrabah (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) (According to the Leaks) Keyblade Graveyard/Daybreak Plaza Kingdom Hearts (The Final World That Nomura has mentioned for the Final Stage) Keyblade Transformations (Drive Forms) Second Form (Kingdom Key) Guardian Form Counter Shield + Chariot (Will of Zeus) Hunny Launcher + Second Transformation (Sweet Hunny) Master Warrior + Second Transformation (Master's Defender) Power Form Hyper Hammer + Drill Punch (Infinity Badge) Agile Claws + Twin Yo Yos (Smile Gear) High Wind + Storm Flag (Rudder of Fate) Magic Form Double Arrowguns + Magic Launcher (Shooting Star) Mirage Staff + ??? Second Transformation (Happily ever After) Princess and the Frog Keyblade Transformation Speed Form Blizzard Blades + Blizzard Claws (Crystal Snow) Nano Arms + Second Transformation (Nano Gear) Frying Pan Keyblades Kingdom Key (Default Weapon) Master Defender (Temporary Weapon for Sora) Shooting Star (With the Double Arrowguns Transformation. And acquired when Sora gets his new clothes when he and Donald and Goofy come to the Mysterious Tower.) Ultima Weapon Lightsaber Keyblade (Acquired after defeating Darth Vader (Secret Boss) Will of Zeus (Acquired during the Visit of Olympus) Ever After (Acquired during the Visiting Kingdom of Corona) Lamp Warrior (Acquired when Arriving at Agrabah) Nano Gear(Acquired when visiting San Fransokyo) Infinity Badge (Acquired during the Visit of Toy Box Smile Gear (Acquired during the Visit of Monstropolis) Crystal Snow (Acquired when Entering Arendelle) Kiss the Frog (Acquired during the Visit in Bewitching Bayou) Rudder of Fate (When Entering the Caribbean) Sweet Hunny (When visiting 100 Acre Wood) Chef Warrior (Acquired when Completing the Cooking Minigame with Remy) Donald's Staves Mage's Staff (Default) Dream Rod Pirate Wand Fire Staff Ice Staff Valor Wand Thunder Staff Wisdom Wand Master Wand Save the Queen Goofy's Shields Knight's Shield (Default) Genji Shield Dream Shield Save the Queen Pirate Shield Metal Shield Brick Shield Attraction Flow Big Magic Mountain Mad Tea Cups Splash Ride Shooting Ride Pirate Ship Merry Go Round Magic Firaga + Firaza Blizzaga + Blizzaza Thundaga + Thundaza Aeroga + Aeroza Curaga + Curaza Waterga + Waterza Ultima + Ultimza Holy + Holyza Magnega + Magneza Reflega + Refleza Shotlocks (So Far) Flowchain Snakebite Ragnarok Warp Trick Drain Shock Ghost Horde Drill Dive Spectral Rays Spiral Theory Cubic Train Unleash Link Summons Ariel (Jodi Benson) Jack Skellington (Chris Sanderson) Simba (Cam Clarke) Wreck-it-Ralph (John T Delaney) Main Villains(Kingdom Hearts III)/Disney Villains Master Xehanort (Scott Glenn): The Antagonist of this Game he plans to destory the Keyblade Wielders and the 7 Lights and to control the Worlds of light by having the Lights and Darkness to recreate the X-Blade. Leonard Nimoy will be replaced and will not return to voice Master Xehanort but Scott Glenn will voice him. Young Xehanort (Benjamin Diskin): He is the younger self of Master Xehanort and the one who can Time Travel through time. Saix (Kirk Thornton): He was once the Human Form of Isa now wants revenge on the Lights and Lea Xemnas (Paul St. Peter): The Original Leader of the Original Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts II but now a Member of the 13 Darknesses. Xigbar (James Patrick Stuart): The original member of the Original Organization XIII now will be a Main Antagonist of this Game Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Richard Epcar): The Creator of Heartless and is a member of the Thirteen Darkness to get revenge on the Lights Terra-Xehanort (Richard Epcar): The possessed body of Terra and is the Member of the New Organization. Vanitas (Haley Joel Osment): The Member of the New Organization he is set to return to fight alongside his Darknesses to destory the Heroes. Marluxia (Keith Ferguson): Seen in the D23 Japan Expo 2018 Trailer Venitas (Jesse Mccartney) Larxene (Shallene Gray) Luxord (Robin Atkin Downes) Vexen (Derek Stephen Prince) Disney Villains Council Maleficent (Susanne Blakeslee): The Leader of the Disney Villains Council Pete (Jim Cummings): Maleficent's assisant and works with her he and Maleficent work together to bring new Heartless to consume everyone's hearts. Hades (James Woods): He was last seen in Kingdom Hearts II flying in the Underdrome after Sora and the Gang won the Hades Paradox Cup and now vows to get revenge not just on Sora but Hercules and the Gods on Mt Olympus. Randall Boggs (J.P Manoux) Prince Hans (Santino Fontana) Dark Baymax Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) Dr. Facilier (Keith David) Sa'luk (Ron Perlman) E3 2017 Trailer(My Idea) Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. A Scene from Birth By Sleep 0.2 a Fragmentary Passage. Yen Sid: In order to Defeat Xehanort there are allies that we must gather. However our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort's Plan still lies with you Sora. If you trust the guidance your heart gives i know we will find all the guardians of light. Sora-Right Then moves into Gameplay of Sora Donald and Goofy in Worlds such as Mount Olympus, Kingdom of Corona with New Abilites and New Powers. Gameplay Footage of Sora's New Guard Form and Power Form in Mount Olympus and Battling a Rock Troll Heartless in Thebes. A Scene of Sora Donald and Goofy arriving in San Fransokyo with Gameplay Footage of Baymax in it. A Battle against Dark Baymax and Hiro and the Gang's Apperance Hiro: What the who is that? Rapunzel Footage in action Then Attraction Flow(Featuring Mickey's fun Wheel, Tower of Terror and Electrical Parade Float) in action Sora-Water attack! Then footage of a new World where Sora Donald and Goofy arrive in Toy Story where they are transformed into Toys. Sora-We're minature toys! Donald-Whack! Toys and Arendelle. Sora-Whoa this place looks so Cold. Kingdom Hearts III. 2018. D23 Expo Trailer 2017(Extended Long Trailer) Square Enix and Disney Logos Don't assume your Dreams are just Fantasy If you can imagine a World and Believe in it and dive In. Footage of Sora diving in Mt Olympus. Gameplay Footage of Sora Donald Goofy and Hercules in Mt Olympus battling Heartless with New and Familiar Powers. Sora using the Counter Shield and new Shotlocks(Flowchain) Gameplay of Second Form and Sora using Goofy for a New Limit Power Footage of the Tangled World Sora-Whoa Rapunzel-Sorry i hit you with my Frying Pan Sora-Don't worry about it where are you guys off to Rapunzel-To see the Floating Lanterns i've always wanted to see the Floating Lanterns and i was locked up in the Tower for 18 long Years Sora-No that's awful Gameplay Footage of Kingdom of Corona with Rapunzel joining the Party. Maleficent and Pete arriving in Mt Olympus seeing Hades Pete-Now now now this ain't no way to say hello to some old Friends now right? Hades-Hey i don't remember doing any Favors from the Two of you Okay now Bye Bye the Exit's on your Left. Maleficent-We're not here to help you we just need some information from you that you might know of do you know if there's a Certain Black Box in this World prehaps that might be interested you? Hades-Huh a Black Box? Gameplay Footage of Sora and the Gang fighting the Rock Titan on Mt Olympus and Heartless using new and Familiar Magical Spells and the Gang fighting Heartless in Olympian Temples. Scenes of the Big Hero 6 World Sora-Whoa NO way this Is Awesome WHOO!!! Dark Baymax Battle and San Fransokyo Gameplay Footage. A New World Footage(Wreck-it-Ralph) Sora-Whoa no way. Goofy-Looks like a Different World or Something Xemnas-How is it Possible that you can bring back Roxas when he should have never existed in the First place there is only one way to bring Back Sora are you finally going to use the Powers of the Darkness? Kingdom Hearts III 2018